Jurassic Park:Chaos Reign
by HorizonX5
Summary: On an Island designated for extinction, man will find its ulimate prey and become the hunted. Staring Nick Van Owen and Richard Levine.


AN: I managed to get the story BETAed by Sugahlei, a anime writer of as well as my girlfriend. This story takes place after Jurassic Park III and the story follows the films. There are characters in this fic however that are from the books, but I've changed, and or modified their personalities to better fit the story. Much of the idea of this Jurassic Park story are things I would like to see in another film. I really think that The Lost World set a really high bar and people expect something more this time around. I really hope you enjoy the story and I'm glad I could bring it to you.

Costa Rica

Afternoon sunlight streamed through the windshield of the chopper as it flew low over the Costa Rican jungle. Richard Levine leaned toward the window and glanced down at the forest below. He'd been in Costa Rica for less then two hours and already its beauty amazed him. Large mountain peeks covered in thick foliage towered off in the distance disappearing into a fog. It was truly a sight to behold.

Across from Levine sat Guitierrez, a barrel-chested bearded man of forty six with a sweet tooth. His wire framed glasses hung at the tip of his nose before he finally pushed them up. Guitierrez was an animal expert and a doctor for the local hospital in his free time. Although animal research was one of his specialties, it was not his career. Levine became friends shortly after he'd been assigned the job of Costa Rican Health Administrator a few years back.

In the last few month the Costa Rican government had been growing increasingly concerned with the discovery of large dead lizards being found all around local farms. Guitierrez had been telling Levine of the situation he and his government were having. Levine wanted to stay informed, and had asked if Guitierrez would let him know if there were more incidents.

Levine looked up at Guitierrez and yelled over the thundering sound of the chopper blades. "How much further?"

"Not much...maybe five, ten minutes."

"Good," Levine said, adjusting his baseball cap, "So tell me what you know about this most recent corpse."

"Not much, really," Guitierrez said, "It washed up on the coast a few hours ago. A couple found it while visiting and called us."

"Have you seen it for yourself?"

Guitierrez nodded, "Hard to tell what it is, to be honest. Most of its been eaten by birds and lizards. But from what I can tell, it's big."

"How big?"

Guitierrez shook his head slowly, fighting himself for a decent explanation "At least a meter in length. What's left of the creature is being consumed by insects. It's going to be hard to tell much of anything Levine.

"That's quite alright...I'm sure I'll have no problem identifying it."

The chopper rushed out from over the jungle and raced along the coastline. White sand ran all the way up to the tree line that was about twenty meters away from the ocean. Levine braced himself against the back of the seat. The sensation of speed flying this low and near the trees was frightening. Levine could feel Guitierrez's judgmental glare staring through him.

"What?"

Guitierrez held back his smile. "Nothing."

The chopper slowed, came to a hover, then lowered to the sandy beach below. The large doors to the side of the chopper swung open. Levine jumped out first, quickly followed by Guitierrez.

"Come," Guitierrez said pointing down the coast. "The body is just a little ways down the beach."

Guitierrez led the way. It wasn't long before they saw it. Off in the distance, about thirty meters from them lie a black mound half buried in sand. Levine squinted, trying to make something of the shape. Guitierrez stopped and let Levine continue on. As Levine approached, he noticed the rising smell of decay. He grimaced and put his hand over his mouth and nose. Flies covered nearly every inch of the meter-long body. The constant sound of buzzing filled the air

Levine fanned the flies away from his face and knelt down next to the corpse. Even in this state Levine could tell it wasn't a modern day lizard. He was well aware of the practice of what went on at Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna and, although he'd never seen a dinosaur other than the ones at his dig sites, he could easily tell what this was.

Levine stared at the animal, trying to absorb as much detail as he could. His eyes scanned up along the neck of the creature and came to a stop. He brushed away some of the flies with the back of his hand. Much of it was still covered, but he could clearly make out jagged teeth. When Levine moved his hands further down the corpse a cloud of flies leapt off the body and Levine could make out a leg. A reverse-jointed leg.

"My god," Levine said, "Its a theropod."

Levine's eyes continued down the leg and stopped near the ankle of the creature. The rest of the foot was under sand.

Guitierrez ran up from behind Levine and shouted. "They're here. We have to go."

Levine didn't even bother looking back over his shoulder. He was in too much shock to even care what Guitierrez had said.

"Levine, the Costa Rican Guard is here...they're going to destroy the corpse."

"What?" Levine replied. What are you talking about?"

"It's some healthcare bullshit. We have to go Levine. Now!"

Levine looked over his shoulder. He was about to ask Guitierrez to stall them, when he saw four armed guardsmen running up from behind him shouting in Spanish.

Levine quickly turned back to the corpse and dug his hands deep into the sand. He felt something smooth and sharp. Pulling upward, he lifted the corpses leg fully exposing a long curving claw.

Levine recognized it instantly...the claw of a juvenile raptor.


End file.
